


For a While

by beTum



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weekly Idol inspired, pacaponyo
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum
Summary: "Tại em hết đấy. Ai bảo lúc chụp hình em dựa sát vào anh thế làm gì," cậu bĩu môi. Mái tóc của SeWoon mềm mại tới mức khiến cậu nghĩ ngay đến một tấm chăn. "Giờ anh lại muốn thêm nữa rồi."





	For a While

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For a While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494800) by [ssyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou). 



Chỉ có hai người trong phòng thay đồ nhỏ của Weekly Idol, nhờ ơn các anh em đã biết rõ chuyện của cậu với SeWoon từ hồi Produce 101. DongHyun, Samuel và JBJ đang vui vẻ tự sướng trong phòng chính, cố phớt lờ sự vắng mặt của đôi chim cu. Dù thật sự, đấy cũng chẳng phải bí mật gì. Mọi sinh vật sống trên Trái đất này đều có thể thấy cái cách mà YoungMin nhìn SeWoon và hiểu ngay vấn đề. YoungMin hẳn sẽ quỳ gối và biết ơn mặt đất họ bước đi nếu mái đầu nâu hạt dẻ không tựa vào ngực mình bây giờ. Có một giọng nói nhỏ bé trong đầu cậu, e sợ rằng em sẽ nghe thấy mất nhịp tim rối loạn và vang dội sắp phá hỏng hình tượng cool ngầu của mình. Nhưng SeWoon rất ấm. Ấm vô cùng. Bên trán em cọ vào áo len của YoungMin và YoungMin cảm thấy sắp khóc đến nơi (không chừng mắt cậu đã rơi một hay hai giọt rồi).

Thay vì vậy cậu vòng tay quanh người em và tựa cằm lên mái đầu thấp hơn. Cả hai chỉ có 5 phút thôi, trước khi bị anh quản lý gọi về. YoungMin không biết mình có thể buông tay không.

"Tại em hết đấy. Ai bảo lúc chụp hình em dựa sát vào anh thế làm gì," cậu bĩu môi. Mái tóc của SeWoon mềm mại tới mức khiến cậu nghĩ ngay đến một tấm chăn. "Giờ anh lại muốn thêm nữa rồi."

SeWoon bật cười. YoungMin có thể cảm thấy ngực mình rung lên.

"Hyung, em không đi đâu mà."

Cậu quyết định đưa tay xuống dưới cằm SeWoon và khẽ nâng đầu em. Gương mặt mềm mại của SeWoon ngước nhìn cậu. Đôi môi em ở ngay đúng vị trí và góc độ để hôn, đương nhiên ý định ngay từ đầu của cậu là vậy rồi. Cặp mắt nâu sẫm bồn chồn nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt cậu, rồi đến môi, rồi lại nhìn vào mắt cậu. YoungMin cảm giác như ai đó đang bóp nghẹt tim mình. Cậu mỉm cười rồi chạm phớt lên đôi môi kia một lần, hai lần, ba lần, rất nhiều lần trước khi cúi xuống hôn em nồng nhiệt và mạnh bạo.

Những ngón tay chai sạn siết chặt áo len của cậu như đang nguyện cầu. Em muốn cầu xin cho thời gian ngừng trôi, cho đồng hồ dừng lại, cho cả hai có được trọn vẹn khoảnh khắc này.

 

Cho họ được có nhau dù chỉ một chút. Xin chúa.

**Author's Note:**

> Đáng lẽ tôi phải dịch xong "I Left My Heart in San Francisco" trước cơ nhưng mà fic này đáng yêu dễ thương ghê đó nên được là triển luôn xD~~~
> 
> Uhuhuhu cứ mỗi lần hai đứa này ở cạnh nhau là cả một bầu trời so soft so tender tỏa hào quang luôn ấy :(( Tôi cũng cố gắng dịch làm sao để nổi bật được sự nhây của cháu Mẫn, không biết đã thành công hay chưa…
> 
> Lần đầu tiên thử kiểu xưng hô này. Đúng là hơi gượng chút nhưng không sao, vẫn còn ít nhất 2 fic PacaPonyo nữa nên cứ làm quen dần là vừa đi ^^


End file.
